Shooting Stars
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Lucy celebrates a meteor shower with Natsu and makes a wish. But when she wishes that one of her stories will make it big, it ends up becoming famous for all the wrong reasons.


"Natsu! You're gonna miss it! Hurry up!"

Her blonde locks fell over her shoulders as she stuck her head out of the window, her skin cold from the night.

Where was that dragon slayer anyway? It usually didn't take him so long to break his way into Lucy's house, and this time was easier because she had left the window wide open.

Besides that, she had asked him to use her front door, so she stood by the window on guard to remind him in case he forgot.

She squinted gently, the only lights were lanterns from other houses, but she didn't need much to tell that Natsu was making his way along the pavement at his usual walking pace, a soft expression sitting on his face.

"What are ya doin'?" He yelled, waving an arm and being more than loud enough in order for her to hear.

Lucy brought a finger to her lips, shivering from the breeze.

"What do you mean? I'm waiting for you!" She pouted slightly, pulling her red cardigan a little tighter over her shoulders, ready to dither if she was left waiting any longer.

"We ain't gonna see from there!"

"Huh? Then how are we supposed to see!?"

"The roof!" He called back, getting closer to her building, until finally he was left standing under her window.

"Th-the roof?!" Lucy gasped, shocked with his suggestion. Well, if one could call it a suggestion. It seemed as though he had already decided on it.

"How are we supposed to get up there?!"

"We can climb, of course!" He bared his sharp teeth into a grin, his eyes closed as he looked up at her with an all too jolly expression.

"We can't climb! And besides, it's freezing!"

Though like that made a difference to Natsu, he was still wearing his usual black, one sleeved attire with baggy pants and his scarf. It was as if the weather never bothered him. Perhaps being a fire dragon slayer kept you from catching a cold.

"Sure we can climb! You got pipes, and the bricks on this building are like a rock climbing wall, all jagged and easy to step on."

"I'm not climbing up onto the roof Natsu, we can watch the sky from here."

"Aw, come on Luce," He reasoned, already pulling himself up the wall of her building. "We'll be able to see it heaps better from up there-"

She heard his words come to a halt, before the pink haired boy popped up right in front of her face.

"I can help you. It'll only be a short time. Once we finish watching, we can jump back down."

"R-right, Natsu… Jump…" She sighed somewhat, knowing that he was going to get on the roof whether she wanted to or not. So she continued.

"Okay Natsu… let me just change into trousers… I'll be a sec."

"Nah, you don't gotta worry about that." He replied, and she could already tell he hadn't even realised what he had said. With a slight face, palm she nodded.

"I'll be a sec."

Natsu laughed somewhat as Lucy pivoted, walking back into her bedroom. She'd even tidied away her books and such so that they wouldn't be sitting around the window with a pile of dump. But now sitting on the roof made that such a waste of time.

Though she had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Meteor Showers were best seen from up above and sitting on the roof would give them the best seat. Though if she didn't hurry up, she was going to miss the whole thing.

With a quick yank, she pulled down her checkered shorts and shoved on tracksuit bottoms, her sudden wave of not caring coming on as she practically ran back to the window.

"Okay. How should I…" Lucy poked her head out, glancing to Natsu for advice.  
He gave her another smile and held out his hand.

She clamped her smaller hand into his, his skin warm and soft against her pale chapped hands; no wonder he wasn't cold, he was a toastie as a hot water bottle.

At her touch, he yanked the celestial mage out of the window with immense for, she gasped with horror as the quick shock that perhaps she was going to fall. But now his warm arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and she didn't even have to hold on to the wall; he simply hauled her up like baggage.

It wasn't long before he placed her down on the black tiles, yanking himself over too as her crunched his sandals across them; falling back to lie down.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He cooed, shuffling over as if she needed plenty of room. Though she always knew his intentions were good. Just like his decision to come to the roof.

This shower meant a lot to Lucy. She loved meteors and shooting stars, anything to do with the sky. Perhaps it was a part of being a celestial mage; but she just couldn't help it. She was just glad she had someone to watch it with.  
So with that, she carefully crawled her way over to Natsu, wondering how on earth he had simply walked up it since it was fairly steep, and plonked herself beside him.

"It shouldn't be too long, the lacrima radio said 11.30pm." She assured him, knowing that patience was not a trait of his.

"Ugh." Natsu grumbled, flexing his arm to prop the back of his head up. "Should have brought a sandwich or something, I'm starving."

"It's not gonna be long, Natsu." Lucy cussed, her eyes trained on the pink hair Salamander.

Then finally, they both silenced as a twinkle seemed to enlighten the sky.

"Woah-ho! Lucy, look!" Natsu said, scrambling to sit up as he pointed at the stars.

"I know, Natsu. I can see it too." She chuckled, enjoying the excitement.  
It was true what they said, seeing a meteor shower was sensational, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes well bulbs of white magical light began to rain across the liquid black sky; some twirling and spraying off, others simply dropping down like spotlights on a stage. At one stage, she could remember her father liking such a thing.

How much she had tried to get that telescope back into the garden…

Besides that, she couldn't help but enjoy the childish sounds of wonder emitting from Natsu's mouth, his eyes glued to the sky.

"Hey… Natsu…" She whispered, tugging the sleeve of his shirt. He tilted his head back in reply, waiting for her to continue; his eyes twinkling with excitement.

He was like a little kid when it came to stupid stuff like this. But that made her happy. And he had come out of his way to see it with her when he could've just seen it from his own home.

"I just wanted… to thank you. For coming here to watch it with me."

He leaned back at that, so that their heads were once again side by side, and for some reason Lucy couldn't help but blush a little.

"That's okay Luce, who wouldn't wanna see a bit of starlight?"

"I-it's a meteor shower, Natsu." She corrected, her hands folding neatly over her chest.

"I know. I wasn't talking about that." He said, leaving her to question his smile.


End file.
